


Panic! At the PTA Meeting

by orenjikitty



Series: Montis Insignia Calpe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion's a puppy, Bisexual Morrison, D.Va's Mercy's and Pharah's daughter, D.Va's still a gamer, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Mercy being a mom, Past Reyes/Morrison, Pharmercy, Pining, Swearing, junkrat is a troll gamer, rocket angel, semi-modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern High School AU - What happens when the mom you normally trust to go to PTAs is gone when the PTA rolls around? Panic. That's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youth (Griffin Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep in this fandom. Translations for other languages are at the bottom.

The sound of the alarm beeping from across the room made her groan. Hana cursed which ever god that made school exist. It was partially her fault (read: all her fault) that she was like this but that didn’t stop her from blaming the gods. Sleep called for her, tempting her back into its lull, willing her to ignore the alarm clock’s constant blaring.

Bastion barked outside of her door, scratching and whimpering, begging to come in. He stopped with the scratching. His barks now heading towards the kitchen. She knew there would be consequences for this but she can deal with it later. For now, sleep. Sleep is good.

“Hana. Again?” she heard a moment later, alarm clock being shut off. Angela sighed, her footsteps going across the room to the curtains. “Up, young lady.”

“Mum, no,” Hana begged, peeking out from under the covers. The doctor just shook her head, opening the curtains to allow the sun in. Hana hissed, pulling the covers over her face some more. “Five minutes.”

“ _Kliene_ , _aufstehen_ ” her mother commanded, shaking her shoulder. “ _du warst die ganze Nacht auf, nicht wahr?_ ”

“Yes but for good reason.”Angela gave her a quizzical look, prompting her to explain. “I had to beat a boss,” Hana reasoned, peeking out from the covers. “We kept wiping and wiping but we were getting better after each wipe. We did beat the boss though!”

Angela rolled her eyes but said nothing. She kissed her on top of her head before getting up to leave. “5 minutes. Then I’m letting Bastion in here to wake you up.”

“Curtains!” she yelled out, only to hear her mother’s laugh as she exited the room. Hana cursed under her breath, glaring at the now closed door. On one hand, she bought herself 5 minutes. On the other hand, she didn’t know if she could fall back asleep with all the light flooding her room.

Deciding not to even try anymore and she reluctantly got up. The large windows allowed the hot sun’s rays to seep through, even if it was winter. “ _steh auf_ ,” she mocked, grabbing her socks. “ _steh auf,_ my butt. Stupid school.”

The white walls of the house brightened up the sun’s rays even more. Hana grumbled as she walked down the long hallway towards the open kitchen. Bastion saw her and immediately ran for her, barking happily now that she was up. “Hey boy,” she greeted, rubbing the St. Bernard’s face. “You’re a good boy. Yes you are. Yes you are.” Angela watched with a smile, placing the toasted bagel at the girl’s usual seat.

“I’m going to be late coming home today,” Angela said, taking a sip out of her coffee. “Picking up ami from the airport. Her flight gets in at 19h.” Hana glanced over at the large calendar beside the fridge. Everyone’s schedules were up; appointments, work shifts, recitals and tournaments. Today was circled with the words “Ami comes home!” with hearts all around it.

Hana thought nothing of what her friends called ‘abnormal’ childhood. She was adopted fairly early in her young life, coming to Switzerland when she was only 2 years old. By then, Fareeha and Angela were together and married for a handful of years. Though the Swiss government recognized her parents’ partnership, they married in Spain when the bill passed. They spent a decade in Switzerland before moving to Gibraltar when they offered Angela tenure at the local university.

She grew up in a mixed household; raised in traditions of both her parents yet they did all they could to make sure she knew where she was born as well. They had frequent trips to Korea, helping Hana connect with her foster mother and her culture. But she loved her mother’s Swiss traditions and her ami’s Egyptian ones. They celebrated both Christmas and Ramadan. Her parents didn’t force her to choose a religion but she observed with them, helping her connect to her mothers.

Fareeha’s work with Helix Security took her all over the world but she always tried to make time for both of them. Every week she was away, she made sure to take the same amount of time she was at home. Her latest assignment was two weeks in Cuba. They spoke frequently when she was away, her ami’s making sure she sent her a good night text or call every night.

“Is she home for good?” Hana asked, taking a bite out of her bagel. She tossed a piece to Bastion, the dog catching it mid air. Angela glared at her antics.

“For a while, yes. Don’t feed the dog cream cheese, Hana.”

“He looks hungry.”

“If he gets sick, you’re the one explaining it to the vet,” Angela reasoned, taking a bite out of her own toast and jam. “Are Lucio and Lena still coming over today?”

Hana nodded, drinking her chocolate milk. “We might drop by McDonalds before coming home. I heard they had new happy meal toys.”

Angela rolled her eyes at her teenager. “Don’t ruin your appetite. We’re getting take away tonight. Pizza from Il Francos.” The doctor got up and stretched, taking her coffee with her to her office. “Don’t forget to rinse your stuff before you go into the shower.”

“Yes mum.”

* * *

 

Hana honked the horn once again, popping her gum as she waited. Her phone buzzed with a new text message. “Crap.”

_I told you to rinse your dishes, kaninchen…._

She chewed her gum as she replied back, finally seeing Lucio come out of his house. He rounded the car, flinging his bag into the back before climbing into the front passenger seat. “Track Star my behind. You’re late again.”

“Sorry. Dad wanted to know if I was good for dinner tonight. He has the late shift,” the boy explained with a shrug. Hana took off the parking brake and started down the road towards their respective schools. “So I fell asleep during your stream. Did you guys beat Gorseval?”

“Uh-huh. I was too hyped up after that to sleep.”

Lucio nodded, flicking through his phone for a song to play. “That’s why you look like hell today.” Hana kept her eyes on the road but flipped him off. Lucio just laughed, settling into one of his many electronic playlists. Pulling up to his school, he hopped out and grabbed his bag. “So I have practice til 4 then McDonald's with Lena?”

“Yup. Mum knows you’re both coming over so we’re getting pizza since Ami’s coming home today too.”

“Ah sweet. Thanks for the ride. Don’t fall asleep in Chemistry now,” He said with a mock salute. She flipped him off again before driving to her own school. She parked beside Satya’s moped, Lena standing by it already.  _8 hours. She can do this._ She checked herself over in the mirror before stepping out of her car.

“Morning, luv!” the Brit said, hair gelled her usual way. “That was an awesome kill last night. I thought you guys were going to wipe again.” Hana laughed, Lena chatting away as they walked through the school’s courtyard. How the girl was so perky this early in the morning after staying up til 3am was beyond her understand. As they passed the school’s front office, Lena suddenly stopped. “Blimey. She’s gorgeous.”

Hana followed her stare and spotted a girl in civilian clothes, hair dark as night. She was tall, slim and, even from the side, very striking. She could have been a model. The girl turned to them, making Hana avert her gaze. She pulled Lena along, only slowing when they were clear out of view. “New girl?”

Lena sighed. “Seems like it. Wonder who she is. What year she’s in?” Hana could only shake her head as she pulled her friend towards their classroom, the girl still talking about the new girl. The rest of the morning passed without much of an issue. She managed to doze off a little bit in Spanish but Lena made sure to wake her before the teacher knew.

Lena practically dragged her to find the new girl, only stopping when they got to the other sports complex. “I don’t think she’s our year, Lena.” Her friend frowned, before smiling again, noticing Satya in the distance.

“Satya!” Lena yelled across the field, running to the startled girl at full speed, stopping as soon as she reached the taller girl’s side. For her part, Satya smiled, waving at Hana as Lena bounced around her.

“I know what you want, Lena. But you’ll have to wait til after I finish my lunch,” the older girl said sitting down at one of the benches. Lena pouted, poking Satya in the arm consistently. She glared, turning her attention to Hana as she approached. “How do you put up with her?”

“I block her out most of the time,” Hana admitted, getting a bigger pout from Lena. The three sat quietly as they ate their lunch. The minute Satya finished hers, Lena grinned. Hana and Satya could only sigh.

“Her name is Amélie. She’s my year and she starts Monday.” Lena practically leapt for joy, hugging Satya for the information. “See you online tonight, yeah? I have work til 23h but should be good after that.”

“Amélie,” Lena repeated the name again. “Even her name sounds beautiful.”

“You’re so smitten,” Hana commented, pulling Lena towards the change rooms. “Off your cloud, lover girl. Game face on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have somewhat of an outline for this. Who knows how long I can drag it for but it's projected to be 5 chapters, maybe 6 for now. Everyone is multi-lingual yay! Thank you to kateconnors for correcting my German.
> 
> Translations:  
> 'Ami - Mother in Arabic  
> Kleine, aufstehen. du warst die ganze Nacht auf, nicht wahr– Little one, you were up again all night, weren’t you?  
> steh auf – wake up  
> Kaninchen - rabbit


	2. Calm Before the Storm (Acoustic Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cont. of the previous chapter. Bit more background before the 'fun' starts. thanks for the support guys. sorry for any spelling mistakes/translation errors.

“You could have taken it easy on me,” Hana said, flexing her jaw. She could feel the bruise forming on it and her arm already. Her mum would certainly fuss about it later tonight but her ami would have been proud. She denied Lena a goal by diving for it. Even if it was a friendly, she played to win.

“You didn’t have to dive for it either,” Lena reasoned from the passenger’s seat. “But it was a wicked save! You jumped really far and really fast. Gotta show me later, ya?” They waited for Lucio’s practice to finish, music from the local radio playing. The boy finally came around the corner, tossing his bag in the seat beside him as he settled in. “Hey Luce!”

“Lena, Hana,” he greeted, settling into the back. “Let’s go. I’m bloody hungry.”

Hana started towards the McDonald’s; their Friday tradition after classes since Hana got a car for her birthday. When they moved here 5 years ago, it was Lena and Lucio that made her feel welcome even if she was new. Lena was born on the territory but was raised on different Royal Navy bases. Both her parents were part of the Navy but Lena, ever flighty, joined the RAF Cadets as soon as she could.

Lucio, however, was like her. He police captain’s stepson, but he treated Jack Morrison like his own father. Even though he was born in Brazil, he grew up in the US, where his mom met Jack. He moved to Gibraltar when he was 10.

“Yo, drop me off at home first. I have to feed my frogs then I’ll just roller blade over,” Lucio said, stealing from Lena’s French fries, making her yelp. He grinned at the girl, making her scrunch up her face.

The rounded the bend towards Lucio’s home, the boy jumping out and waving at them as he entered. Lena’s sudden grip on Hana’s arm made her wince. Lena was staring at someone down the road, same familiar black hair from earlier. “Amelie!” The other teen was leaning up against a car, smoking a cigarette while checking her phone with a frown. “Let’s go say hi.”

Before Hana could stop her, Lena was already out the car and jogging towards the girl. She followed in her car, parking it a few meters away as she joined her friend.

“Hiya!” Lena said, smile on her face. Amélie looked them up and down and scoffed. “Uh…yeah. My name is Lena. I saw you at the school today. You’re new, ya?”

Amélie remained silent, practically glaring daggers at the oblivious Lena. Hana smiled, wishing her friend could take the hint.

“Uh…do you want a tour sometime? I’ve lived here for some time now, so I know the best places to eat and stuff,” Lena continued.

“ _Casse-toi_ ,” Amélie said, shoving her phone in her pocket and flicking her cigarette off to the street.

“ _Désolé mais elle ne comprend pas français_ ,” Hana said, defending her friend. Amélie looked startled but soon recovered from her initial shock. “ _Vous nous comprenez, oui_? _Parlez-vous Anglais_?” Amelie said nothing, opting to moving past them to go inside the house, slamming the door shut. Lena frowned, Hana frowning with her. “Well that was something,” Hana said, walking back to her car.

“What did she say?” Lena asked once they were inside.

“Go away,” Hana repeated, though it was far worse than that. “You really need to take French. I won’t be able to translate for you all the time.”

“I’ve failed it twice already. I’m not meant for it,” Lena said, making Hana shake her head. “But you can teach me.” Hana laughed at the suggestion, turning down the main road towards her own home. “You speak 5 languages or is it 6 now? I forget.”

“And you think I can keep them straight in my head?” Hana questioned. While she spoke mostly English, her time in Switzerland made her fluent in both French and German, the country’s main languages. Moving to Gibraltar added Spanish to her repertoire while her Arabic, taught by her ami, was passable enough.

“Still 3 more than I can,” Lena said with a smile, leaning back into her seat. They pulled into the garage, Hana hitting the garage door's switch as they walked up the stairs. Bastion barked happily as she set her keys in the bowl, Lena dropping on her knees to play with the young puppy.

“I still can’t believe you guys have 6 bedrooms for 3 of you,” Lena commented from the floor. Hana shrugged whistling for the dog to follow her to the side yard. Lena followed them, marveling at the smells of the sea. “Then again your mum’s a doc.”

Hana chuckled, petting Bastion as he came up to them, finally done with his business. “Come on, let’s set up while we’re waiting for Lucio.”

After a few rounds of Dota 2 (Stupid Junkrat, getting more kills than her), they opted for some local co-op while waiting for their food. Hana heard the sound of the garage and checked the time. “They’re home,” she commented, turning back to the game. They were near the end anyways, a few more jumps with their Sackboys and they were home clear. As soon as the scoreboard popped up, Hana dropped her controller and ran out the door.

“’ _Ami_!” she said, running down the hall to meet her parents. Fareeha stepped out of the elevator, dropping her luggage to the side to embrace her daughter, wrapping the small teen in a warm hug. “ _'aftaqduk_ ”

“I missed you too, kaninchen,” the woman said, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. Angela moved around her family, placing the boxes of pizza on the counter. “Mum has been telling me that you stayed up all night again.” Hana frowned, getting laughs from her friends and parents. “But that can wait. Let’s eat. You can tell me how school has been.”

“Lena’s in love,” Hana said opening the box of Hawaiian pizza. Lena punched her in the arm, grabbing a slice for herself before sitting down on the dinner table. The teens teased one another, making Angela and Fareeha laugh at their antics. Fareeha told them how bad US security was at the airport before handing everyone gifts from her trip. Lúcio got another frog keychain, made in traditional Cuban art while Lena got her usual map and post card.

“Ok kids, I’ll drive you two home,” Angela said, pointing to Lúcio and Lena. “Hana and her ami can clean up.” She kissed Fareeha on the cheek, making all the teens avert their eyes. “Come on.”

* * *

Lena sat quietly in the front passenger seat as she and Angela watched Lúcio enter his house. The boy waved, prompting Angela to start down the road. They passed Amélie’s house and Lena couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter again.

“Dr. Ziegler, can I ask you a question?” Lena said, keeping her eyes on her lap. Angela raised an eyebrow but nodded. “How did you know Ms Amari was the one?”

Angela thought about it. It was years ago, back when she was still in University. They met through her mother, Professor Ana Amari, in an off chance. Fareeha, clearly not pleased with her mother, was still courteous. Angela remembered stuttering as she shook her hand. How did she know, all those years ago, that Fareeha was the one?

She could see the internal turmoil in the teen’s eyes but she offered her a comforting smile. “She made me feel…special. She, even to this day, makes my heart flutter like nothing else. It’s silly I know but it’s the truth.”

“It was hard at first, not knowing whether she liked me. It took a lot of patience. I wanted to give up multiple times but I let her take her time. Eventually, it became apparent she wasn’t going away and that my feeling for her weren’t going away either. I actually took the first step: confessed to her when she offered to walk me back to my dorm. The rest is history.”

Lena took the information in. She saw the love both Fareeha and Angela had for each other. When she first realized she was gay, it was them that she sought out to help her understand. They were there to support her and her family, helping her own mum and dad accept her for who she was. Her parents still get confused but they loved her and wanted her happy. It helped that the Amari-Zieglers were there to give them advice.

Angela patted her on the shoulder, “If this Amélie makes you feel like this, Lena, then don’t be afraid to pursue her. It might hurt but at least you tried. I’ve never known you to give up so I know you can do it. If it doesn’t work out, then I’ll send Hana with ice cream.”

Lena smiled, noticing they were already in front of her building. “Thanks a million, Dr. Ziegler.”

“Anytime, Lena,” Angela said, hugging the girl quickly before the other left the car. Her phone buzzed, making her roll her eyes. It was probably Hana, asking her to pick up snacks for the movie they wanted to watch. Instead, she was greeted with an email from Mei, sent from her personal email.

_Hey Angela,_

_Sorry to get hold of you so late in the night. Torbjörn, I swear. He didn’t tell us the right dates for the conference. Sometimes I want to bonk him in the head, but I'll leave that to you. You have tenure. I don't._

_Anyways, the conference is actually the 16 th to the 19th. Not the week after that. So that’s Monday. I know. I’ll leave the yelling at him to you. _

_I’ve called the airline already. They were able to switch us. Sorry to cut in to your family time. I know Fareeha just got home._

_See you Monday!  
Mei_

_PS: Say hi to Fareeha and Hana for me :)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Amari-Zieglers lived in Switzerland til Hana was 12. They’ve been at Gibraltar for 5 years at this point. So Hana grew up with a multitude of languages, which shouldn’t be surprising. Hana also speaks to Amélie in a more formal manner since she wanted to show respect (not that Amélie cared for it).
> 
> Translations:  
> Casse-toi: Go Away/Piss Off (in story context it’s the latter)  
> Désolé mais elle ne comprend pas français – Sorry but she doesn’t understand French  
> Vous nous comprenez, oui? Parlez-vous Anglais? – You understand us, right? Do you speak English?


	3. Tik Tok (Fred Falke Club Remix)

Angela heard the sound of water turning off and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. “ _Scheiße_ ,” she muttered, earning a muffled groan from her wife. “Reeha, wake up.”

“Five minutes,” Fareeha said, turning over and snuggling into the bed some more. Angela fought the urge to laugh, noting the same scenario from a day earlier. “I can feel you shaking, _habib_. What’s funny?”

“Sorry but like mother like daughter I guess,” Angela said, kissing Fareeha on her bare shoulder. “Hana’s up and has her dance practice. Should at least say goodbye.”

Fareeha yawned, turning over to her back. “Fine but I get to come back in here, with you, and not move until noon.”

Angela moved above her, straddling her with that coy smile on her face. She leaned down, making Fareeha’s breath hitch as she did so. “Oh? And what do you plan on doing to me while we’re in bed?” Angela saw her wife’s eyes turn dark, subconsciously licking her lips as strong hands went to her waist. Fareeha flipped them over quickly, dark hair curtaining the smirking doctor’s face as they shared a deep kiss.

Angela pulled away, hand now tracing a line up Fareeha’s spine. “Hana,” she reminded the taller woman, earning a huff. “I promise, we can continue this after.” Fareeha growled, getting off her to lie back down on the bed.

They heard the elevator ping, making both of them turn to the door and cursing in their respective languages. Fareeha dressed in an over shirt and pajama bottoms while Angela grabbed her robe. They made their way to the window just in time to see Hana pull out of the drive way, bobbing her head to music.

The faint smell of cinnamon and apples filled Fareeha’s senses, waking her up a little bit more as they entered the open space. Angela held the note in her hands, passing it to her as she rounded the island.

_Mum & ‘Ami,_

_Pancakes are in the oven. Compote is on the stove. Coffee Maker is done. Bastion already went out and is fed :D_

_< 3 Hana_

Fareeha chuckled, putting the note down to hover over her wife. “She’s a better cook than you are,” she commented, earning a glare. “Now, doctor. I believe I’m due for a physical check-up.”

Angela’s laugh filled the air as Fareeha picked her up, carrying her down the hall back to their room before kicking the door closed.

* * *

" _Hurensohn_ ," Hana swore, looking around the parking lot to see if there was another spot. Someone took her usual one, cursing the Audi’s owner and committing the license plate to memory for later. Finding an empty spot, she parked her car immediately and ran into the studio.

Dance was always an outlet for her. Though Angela tried to make her like something more traditional (she remembered the ballet lessons. That didn’t work), Hana fell in love with Hip-Hop dancing and was surprised when they offered it in the local studio in town. Her parents didn’t like the ‘intimacy’ of the dances (Hana laughed at that) but they encouraged her passion.

She spotted Satya, who waved at her from the class she was teaching. Hana waved back, watching briefly as the older girl instructed some young children in traditional Indian dance. The way Satya moved was something else, a mix of modern and traditional that was completely just her. The girl wanted and was well on her way to studying to be an architect though but could certainly pass off as a professional dancer.

Hana turned the corner to her practice room, when she spotted a now familiar mop of black hair. Amélie towered over her fellow dancers, graceful yet stoic. Hana watched, seeing another side of the girl that wasn’t just the bitch that presented herself the day before.

Grabbing her phone to text Lena, she hesitated before deciding against it. If it comes up, then maybe she’ll tell Lena but for now, it was her little secret.

She entered the room across from the ballet lesson, getting hellos from her fellow Hip-Hop dancers. Amélie came out of the ballet studio, sweat beading off the older teenager’s forehead and saw her. She saw her look around before meeting her eyes again. Hana quirked an eyebrow, getting a glare from the girl before walking away, bags at hand.

Excusing herself for a minute, Hana ran out of the studio to follow Amélie. “Hey wait!” she called out, getting the attention of the Frenchman. Amélie scowled but stopped, surprising Hana. “Look. I know you’re new and I get the whole broody thing. Not really but anyways, can you at least be nice to Lena? The Short Brit with her hair gelled up. She can come off strong but she’s really nice.”

Amélie scoffed, pressing the unlock button to the Audi from earlier. “Whatever,” the girl said, getting into her car. Hana glared, sighing in defeat before going back into the studio.

* * *

“If I kill Torbjörn, would it help the situation?” Fareeha asked, chopping up some tomatoes for the salad she was making. “I’m pretty sure Jack owes me a favour or two. It could be fun.”

Angela shook her head no, erasing some details on the calendar. “Someone still has to make the presentation. Mei can do it but it’s my work. I should be there to present it. And no murder, Reeha.” Fareeha frowned, setting down the knife to stand by the calendar as well. “The conference is only 4 days and its close by. With luck, I should be back Thursday night, if not Friday morning. We can still do that day trip to Estepona next weekend.”

Fareeha’s frown deepened but she nodded, going back to the task at hand. They heard the garage open, making both of them turn to the clock. Hana came up not long after, smirk on her face and chewing gum like always. “Ami. Mum,” the teenager greeted, dropping her bag by the door. “Ooh garden salad.” Angela and Fareeha shared a look, making Hana stop and take off her headphones. “You’re doing that look again. I don’t like it when you do that look.”

Angela sighed, capping the marker she held in her hand. “Sorry, _kaninchen_. That conference is this coming week, not next week.”

Hana processed the information. On one hand, she got some time with her ami. It also meant some nice meals at home. She honestly loved her mum but the doctor’s cooking was something she tried to avoid, when possible. On the other hand, she could get away with fewer things than she would with her mum; no late night gaming sessions, definitely less swearing and loud music. “I suppose you can’t get out of huh?” Angela shook her head and Hana shrugged. “That should be fine. Ami can cook unlike you, mum.”

“Hey!” Angela squawked, making both her wife and daughter laugh. Hana excused herself to her room, making the doctor turn to her wife. “I can cook!”

“No you can’t,” Fareeha said, popping a walnut in her mouth. “I’m surprised she took that well.” Angela looked over her shoulder and Fareeha froze. “What?”

“Promise me you’ll behave during the meeting?” Angela pleaded, remembering the last time she let Fareeha go. “Please?” Fareeha offered her a smile, Angela leveling her with a stern glare.

“I promise, I promise. Geez.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to call my dad, tell him that I’ll be there Monday coming instead of the next one.”

“I’ll get the ear plugs,” Fareeha kidded, earning herself an eraser to the face.

* * *

Angela braced herself for the Skype call. She loved her father. Stepfather really, but Reinhardt Wilhelm was pretty much her dad. In the 45 years she was on this earth, he was there for 40 of them. However, he could be a little bit…much.

With a deep breath, she pressed the green button, waiting for him to come on the line. The man picked up almost immediately, his face too close to the screen once again. “Hullo, Papa.”

“Angie! _Wie gehts? Wie sind Fareeha und Hana_?”

“Papa, back up. All I see is your forehead,” Angela said, making the man chuckle. Reinhardt’s face now filled the screen better, his wide smile making her smile too. “Fareeha and Hana are fine. Fareeha just came home yesterday. Has those cigars you like for you.”

“I love that woman of yours, _Süße_. Now, why the impromptu call? You normally don’t call me ‘til after church tomorrow.” Angela smiled. The ex-solider who lived by a strict schedule saw through the the situation immediately. She explained what had happened, Reinhardt listening intently. “Of course you can stay here! I’ll get Brigitte to ready your room immediately. Brigitte!”

“Papa,” Angela chastised but the elderly man was already yelling at the tired looking house keeper to start making some currywurst. Some things don’t change.

* * *

Hana sipped her drink as she waited to respawn. The rest of the day was spent with her parents, helping her mum pack for the conference and helping her ami cook dinner. The afternoon passed quickly, with the movie she and her parents watched and a nice evening meal. After showing them some youtube videos that made her mum wince (‘He shouldn’t be walking. He definitely lacerated something’) and her ami impressed (‘wow. They have some really expressive faces. How can they keep the routine straight with this many people?’), she was excused to play her games while they retired to their room.

“Two to the left guys,” Jamison (tag: JnkRat) called out, picking up a rocket launcher off of the ground, laughing maniacally. “Rocket launcher, oh yes.”

Hana (Tag: D.Va) gulped, running down the stairs only to get greeted by enemy fire. Her other screen was flashing quickly, commenters talking amongst themselves and Genji. The team’s twitch stream of Uncharted 4 was doing fine but the match was not.

“Baixo, I got the water tunnels,” Hana said, reloading her rifle. She moved her avatar (Elena Fisher of course. Only the best one) down the tunnel, hands ready to press for grenades in a heartbeat. “As for DocWins, he’s got a paper that’s due. Shimgen has a broken arm still so we have our lovely guest, rquitec filling in for him. Thank’s for the resub, hghn00n!”

“JUNKRAT WHAT THE HELL?!” Lena (tag: tr4c3r) yelled into the mic, earning a deafening cackle from Jamison. “Fuck mate, warn a girl will ya?”

“What’s going on up there guys?” Hana asked, lobbing another grenade around the corner, trying to flush out her opponent.

“Junkboy committed suicide with the rocket launcher but took out 2 of theirs. Rquitec and I are holding off the other two of the guys but I’m low on ammo,” Lucio (tag: BaixoBeatz) said, voice grumbled by the mic. “Lena just got taken out. Next kill wins it. And you?”

“I’m down to one grenade and so is he I think,” Hana said, making her avatar duck behind cover. She took a deep breath and moved, tossing the grenade on one side while moving to the other to jump over the barricade. ‘Templar’ saw through the faint, firing immediately at Hana, notching a win for his team. “Bullshit!”

“Language!” she heard both her parents cry out, making her wince. “Sorry!” She heard friends laugh, making her glare at the screen. “4 days. 4 days.”

“4 days? What’s in 4 days?”

“My mum is gone to that conference for 4 days, starting Monday. So I gotta limit my swearing for that time,” she explained, getting a chorus of uh-huhs from her friends, lols from those watching the stream. “I’ve done it before, shut up shimgen.”

_Not swear for 4 days? Proof, man. I need proof._

The girls of the group fell silent. “Uh, Hana. PTA meeting is on Tuesday,” Satya said, reminding her of the winter PTA. The stream chat kept asking about the 4 days as Hana’s eyes filled with horror, rushing out of her room towards the kitchen. The calendar was updated now. _Medical Conference: Liepzig, DE. Feb 16-19_. Details of the conference was on a bright yellow post-it on the side.

“Fuck!”

“Hana! Language!” she heard from the other room, making her bite on her knuckles. Hana remembered the last time her ami was at a PTA meeting. It became a school legend. She needed a way to get stop her from coming.

But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make Hana a gamer and she’s spoiled (by her mum and grandpa). Genji (tag: shimgen) is the group’s moderator and would have been an alternate but he broke his hand. And yes, DocWins is Winston. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Scheiße – Crap/Shit  
> habib – Love/Darling  
> Hurensohn – Son of a bitch  
> Wie gehts? Wie sind Fareeha und Hana – How are you? How are Fareeha and Hana?  
> Süße – sweetie


	4. Friend Like Me (Sim Gretina Remix)

Hana lay in bed, eyes still bloodshot from last night. After brainstorming how to stop another repeat of 3 years ago with her friends, she was too tired to get up. Only Satya really tried giving her actual ideas that she's already forgotten. Lucio and the rest were trying to find way to make _the incident_ happen again. Maybe streaming about it wasn’t the best idea but there were some tried to help while others were trying to bribe Lena to stream it. Damn the internet.

She really didn’t know what to do. She felt nauseous, but that might have been from staying up til 3 am again. 

A soft knock on her door made her look up and groan. “Come in.”

Angela was dressed in her Sunday best already, mug of coffee in hand. “Oh honey, look at you,” Angela immediately going into doctor mode.

“Mum, I’m fine,” Hana said, swatting Angela’s hands away from her eyes. “Mum…”

Angela knew immediately what she was going to ask. “She promised me she would behave this time, K _aninchen_. It’s just a meeting, not an actual event.”

“And if she doesn’t? You know what happens when she and Couch Zaryanova get into the same room that isn’t church,” Hana asked, making Angela laugh. “It’s not funny, Mum!”

“What’s not funny?” Fareeha asked from the doorway. “Can’t be me. I’m hilarious.” Angela and Hana simultaneously groaned, making the other woman laugh. “Hurry up. You’ll both be late for church.”

Angela turned her attention back to her panicked daughter. “Don’t worry, _Liebling_. If it happens again, I have a contingency plan.”

* * *

Amélie found herself at the park, wanting to find a place alone. Her phone buzzed again but she ignored it. She didn’t want to deal with that right now. She didn’t want to deal with any of this. The sun was hidden partly in the clouds but, if she had to be honest with herself, it was beautiful here. Gibraltar's views were unique and quiet different from what she was used to.

Did she want to be here though? Absolutely not.

“Fancy meeting you up here,” she heard, seeing the smaller woman, grinning at her. Lena, she remembered her name was. Lena took off her ear buds and wiped the sweat off her brow. “First time up on the Rock?”

Amélie stayed silent but nodded. Her phone buzzed again and she sighed, frowning when she checked who the message was from.

_Amélie, svp. Laisse-moi expliquer_

She unwittingly growled, making Lena tilt her head in confusion. “You’re still here?” she asked, making Lena smile.

“Ah! You can speak English!” Lena said brightly. “And I’m still on cool down, ya? Then back down I go.” The girl said taking a sip from her water bottle before returning it to her belt. Amélie looked the girl up and down. Her hair was gelled up but she wore a headband just in case some fell on her face. Her phone sat in the case on her arm and she was wearing a tight tank and short combo unbefitting the cool weather. She saw Lena’s smirk and she immediately blushed, regretting holding the gaze for too long.

“It’s okay to look, love. I don’t mind the looks if it’s from you,” the other girl teased, winking at her. Lena’s watch beeped, making her turn around back towards the trail again. “Offer still stands if you want that tour! See you tomorrow at school!”

Amélie felt her heart returning back to its normal rate. She deflated against the bench, burying her face in her hands. The girl confused her. This place confused her. This Lena was like an annoying gnat but at the same time, she felt at ease when she was around.

She didn’t need this. She didn’t need anyone, she told herself. Not after the shit storm that happened in Annecy; Gerard’s cheating, her parents’ divorce, her mother’s new job in Gibraltar. She didn’t need any of this.

_“S'il vous plaît, essayez de faire des amis. Je sais qu'il est difficile mais il est un nouveau depart.”_

Her mother’s voice echoed in her memory, the sound of a woman broken but determined to make everything better. She groaned, reaching for her purse and phone.

She needed a smoke.

* * *

Hana dreaded Monday morning even more than usual. Her mum said her goodbyes, making her ami promise in front of her to behave at the PTA meeting. Fareeha laughed, promising with a hint of mischief in her eyes that Angela missed.

But Hana saw it.

She sat at the kitchen island after the two left, Fareeha dropping Angela off at the airport before checking in at the office herself. She spent the rest of her morning making a list of possible ways she could stop her ami from coming, bringing the list to school to ask her friends.

“How much money do you think it’ll take to ban my ami from PTA meetings?” Hana asked.

“A lot. Also pretty sure that’s illegal,” Satya commented, tossing a rock into the pond water. Hana frowned, scratching that idea off the page. “And before you ask it, I don’t think Captain Morrison can arrest your ami.”

“ _Scheiße,”_ Hana grumbled, taking a bite out of her sandwich as she scratched the next line off her list.

“Killjoy,” Lena said to Satya, popping her gum while dribbling the football between her feet.

“I’m the voice of reason of our misfit group. And entirely the only reason why you have been arrested, Lena Oxton.” Satya quipped back. “You’re bloody lucky was able to cover for you that night.”

“And I love you for it, mum.”

“Oh bite me.”

“GUYS! Less sassing, more planning. Please.” Hana yelled, biting her nails. “I have about 32 hours to think of a plan. 14 really if you take into account sleep, school and homework.”

“Laxatives in your ami’s food,” Lena suggested. “Make her sick enough she can’t come.”

“Lena, that’s stupid.” Satya said but saw the change in Hana’s expression. “Hana...”

“It’s a valid plan,” Hana protested. “So far, it’s the only solid plan I’ve got so far since you’ve nixed bribery, faking my own sickness, running away and a mild arrest.”

“A really stupid one! One that will get you in more trouble with your other mum,” Satya reasoned. “Hana, I love you. You’re like a little sister to me. Don’t be stupid like Lena.”

“OI!” Lena held her hands up in protest, only getting a teasing smile from Satya.

“Oh god I feel sick,” Hana cried, burying her face into her hands. “I really hope mum did make a contingency plan.”

“I wasn't here yet but like how bad was it last time that it’s got you like this?” Satya asked, turning to Lena who grinned.

“Well…”

* * *

“Fareeha! Fancy meeting you here,” Jack said, hugging her. “Welcome back.”

“Jack! No Manuela today?” Fareeha questioned, Jack pointing to the store across from them.

“Davi needed a change,” he explained. Even out of uniform, Jack held the presence of a police officer. He was relaxed but alert at the same time. Manuela and Davi appeared out of the store and Fareeha cooed at the little boy. His complexion was definitely that of his mother and his half brother but Jack’s strong jaw and cheeks were clearly present.

“I heard from Lúcio that you’ll be attending the PTA meeting tomorrow,” Manuela teased, putting the baby back in his stroller. “No repeats of the carnival, I hope?”

Fareeha pouted. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“If you blocked it out of your memory, then I can understand.” Jack said, picking up some apples and paying for it. “But you, puking all over the stage during a pie eating competition will never be erased from my mind.”

“Or mine,” Manuela added.

“Oh so that was you?” the stall owner said. “I thought I recognized you.”

Fareeha groaned. “I wasn’t the only one to do it. Aleksa did too.”

“From what I remember, you challenged her to it,” Jack said, thanking the amused stall owner.

“My pride was at stake. She beat me in the strength test,” Fareeha justified, clearly losing the battle with her friends. “And I won, thank you. Besides, promised Angie that I would behave. It’s only a meeting. It’s not the carnival itself. If it was though…”

The couple exchanged looks but said nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate Chapter Woo! Thank you guys for the lovely comments and the kudos. All of you have been wonderful. 
> 
> Many of you were asking what happened that has gotten Hana to panic like this. If I was a 17 year old and my parents embarrassed me like that, I would panic too. Can you imagine the potential rivalry that is Pharah and Zarya, though? And those waiting for Reaper/Solider, thank you for your patience. I haven't forgotten about them. It’s in the next chapter. :)
> 
> Translations:  
> Kaninchen – rabbit  
> Liebling –darling  
> Amélie, svp. Laisse-moi expliquer– Amelie, please. Let me explain.  
> S'il vous plaît, essayez de faire des amis. Je sais qu'il est difficile mais il est un nouveau depart.– Please try to make friends. I know it’s hard but this is a new start (for us)  
> Scheiße – crap/shit


	5. Bonafide Hustler (Trap VIP)

Hana tiptoed towards her alarm clock, shutting it off. It was rare that she was up before her alarm, but this was crucial. Outside she could already hear her ami preparing things, probably just finished her morning prayers.

She checked herself in the mirror, frowning at her own reflection. Her eyes were still kind of bloodshot from pulling an all-nighter. She was too panicked about the PTA meeting that she totally (she and Lena to be specific) forgot to do their lab report for Chemistry. It was done though, she just needed to print it and the printer was in her mum’s office.

With a sigh, she opened the door and was greeted by Bastion; barking loudly and wagging his tail happily. “Morning, boy.” Fareeha looked around the corner and smiled at her. “Morning, ami,” Hana offered, sitting herself down on the counter. Fareeha put a cheese omelet in front her, setting down some warm pitas and coffee as well.

“You look haggard, little rabbit,” Fareeha commented, eyeing her daughter carefully. Hana grunted, putting another teaspoon of sugar into her coffee. Fareeha frowned. “Hana, how late were you up?”

The teenager looked at the time on the stove, counting on her fingers before laughing. “I slept?”

“Hana!”

“Ami, can you yell at me after this coffee? Please. Just this once.” Hana begged. She could see the concerned look in her ami’s eyes as the woman relented. They ate in silence, the muted music coming from Fareeha’s office the only thing filling the air. Hana knew she had to stop avoiding the topic. She was stalling and Fareeha knew she was.

_“Have you tried talking to her about it?” Satya asked her, brushing off lint off her skirt. “She’s your mum, Hana. If you talk to her, I’m sure she’ll listen. Give that a shot before coming up with hare-brained schemes.”_

She had 10 hours at this point .So why the fuck not? “Ami,” she started, making Fareeha look up from the paper she was reading. “I know this is a long shot, but is there any way you cannot go to the meeting tonight?”

Fareeha’s features softened at the request. She put the report down and took one of her daughter’s hands. “I guess I never really apologized for that day, huh?” she said, stroking Hana’s knuckles. “I’m sorry that my actions embarrassed you. It was wrong of me to challenge Zaryanova. I didn’t think of you or your mum and for that, I’m truly sorry.”

Hana gave her a smile, Fareeha continuing. “I will unfortunately have to go tonight, since I’m supposed to take notes for your mum. I promise you that I will be on my best behavior, that of the security chief of Helix and not of the goof ball ami you know.”

“So intimidatingly scary?” Hana joked, earning a chuckle from Fareeha. “And I’ve forgive you. I already have, ami. It’s just…You and Couch Zaryanova get competitive, you know?”

“I’ll behave. Don’t worry.” Fareeha got off her seat and hugged Hana, easily towering over her daughter. “You’re still grounded though for staying up all night. No videogames til tomorrow.”

Hana groaned into her coffee. It was too early for this shit.

* * *

Hana drove around the corner, sunglasses on her face, hiding her eyes. She was sure her friends would know she hadn't slept but was helping her at least. She showed up at Lúcio's, the boy was already sitting on his front step, sunglasses over his own eyes. “You look like shit,” she greeted.

“Not that you look any better,” the boy bit back, sinking into the seat.

“The hell happened to you?”

Lucio shuddered. “Health Project….”

“Health project?” Hana questioned.

Lúcio just sank further into the seat. Hana didn’t move the car yet, prompting him to explain. “Had to get info on sexuality. Dad took it as a sign to explain his life before mom. How he was in college. Told me about bears and otters and twinks. Basically TMI to the max.”

Hana started towards his school but Lúcio continued, clearly wanting this off his chest. “Apparently Dad was in a relationship with a Gabe Reyes and it was pretty serious. Nearly got married to him but Gabe was hesitant. Guess it was a different time back then, especially in the US. Lots of hate back then, lots of hate back over there now. But Dad loved him. I could tell from his voice. He wanted to marry Gabe, asked permission from his parents and everything but Gabe was scared. Broke up with Dad before he could ask.”

“Really broke Dad’s heart that he threw himself to work to get over their breakup. 7 years they were together but not ‘together’. 7, Hana. 7 years that this Gabe dude hid who he was because he was afraid. I don’t want that. I don’t want to be afraid to love who I love. I don’t want to be scared that someone will shoot me or my partner, man or woman, because of our preferences or the colour of our skin. I want the freedom to choose, the freedom to live without fear like your mom and ami were able to find. I know that we as a society have made headway since then but…” Lucio trailed off. He kept his gaze outside while Hana drove quietly. “I guess I should thank this Gabe guy for making my mom meet my dad because they met through work. I kinda want to meet him and thank him myself. Wish him the best with whomever he is with.”

Hana parked at the front of the boy’s school, giving him time to collect himself before he head in. “Thanks for letting me vent,” he said, leaning over to give her a hug.

“Anytime,” Hana replied, giving him a smile. “It’s ok, Lúcio. We’ll get there.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Lena sat in front of the school, flipping through her phone when she saw Hana pull up. She smiled, making her way to the car when a hand stopped her. Amélie pulled her back around the corner, making her yelp.

“Morning, luv,” Lena greeted, turning herself fully. Amelie’s eyes were an impossible shade of brown. Verging on yellow really. Lena gulped, feeling a blush starting to creep up to her face. Amelie ‘s gaze, once hard turned softer after she looked the girl up and down. The girl’s uniform looked crisp, no blemishes compared to Lena’s worn uniform. “Amélie, are you ok?”

“How?” the girl bit out, moving Lena towards the wall, effectively pining her there.

“Sorry, wut?” Lena asked, confused.

“How, in the brief time I’ve met you, talked to you. How have you wormed yourself into my mind?” Amélie asked, growling at her. Other girls passed them by but Amélie seemed to pay them no mind. “How, little gnat?”

Lena shrugged, heat creeping up on her face. Even if she was pretty much being threatened, Amelie this close to her was still hot. Lena could smell the faint smells of lilies and roses on her. “Effect I have on people, I suppose.”

“Hey!” Hana called out, making them turn to her. “Lena… You ok?”

Amélie straightened, sizing Hana up before smirking and walking away. “Find me at lunch, Cherie. We can set up a time for that tour you promised.”

Lena’s face continued to redden as Amélie walk off. Hana looked between the two girls and just sighed. “Let’s go, lover girl.”

* * *

Hana bit her nails, watching as the clock in her phone turned to 17.30 h. She could hear her ami praying in her office. She opted to study in the dining room, hoping that the distractions in her bedroom (like all of her gaming systems and desktop which she was grounded from) wouldn’t follow her out there. However, she still couldn’t shake the impending meeting from her mind.

Fareeha emerged from her office, humming a tune that Hana didn’t recognize. The sudden buzz of the doorbell startled Hana, making her snap out of her reverie. Fareeha looked at the camera, buzzing the guests in, confused look in her eyes.

The elevator pinged, revealing Fareeha’s squad from Helix. Tariq, Saleh, Aizad, and Okoro all got off the lift, all wearing grins. Tariq winked at Hana and she couldn’t help but smile. “Men. Can I ask what the intrusion is for?” Fareeha asked, clearly not amused. She was using her captain voice.

The men shared a look, all of them turning to Saleh who continued to smile at Fareeha. “Call us the contingency plan.”

Fareeha glared, confusion still in her eyes, as Hana began to laugh. “What?”

“Angela hired us to make sure you, or one Aleksandra Zaryanova, didn’t get into trouble tonight,” Okoro explained, making Fareeha’s face fall.

“That woman…The director approved of this?” Fareeha gritted out, not sure if she was angry of her wife’s betrayal or amused by how clever it was.

“Director Khalil not only approved it, he is paying us for this but didn’t charge Angela,” Aizad said, not hiding the joy in his voice. “Now captain, if you can come with us, we can take you to the school for the meeting.”

Fareeha groaned, knowing she’s been outplayed. She grabbed her jacket and keys, kissing Hana on top of her head before following the men down the stairs of the garage.

Hana’s phone buzzed, a text coming in from her mum. _Told you, contingency plan._

_I love you, Mum. So much._

* * *

 

Fareeha found herself seated in the middle of her squad. When they entered the auditorium, many of the other parents gave them a look of concern but Jack and Manuela’s laughter cut through the tension. The teachers letting out a sigh of relief, Fareeha frowning at the visible display. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, having this sort of reputation.

“Ah! Fareeha! So rumours were true,” Aleksandra said with a smile. Tariq and Saleh moved in front of Fareeha, making the taller woman laugh. “Gentlemen. Relax. I am a teacher and friend. I made a promise to Angela that nothing was going to happen tonight except for a boring meeting.”

Fareeha groaned. “She made you promise too?”

“Da. Yesterday, she called me. Promised to bring me back some of her dad’s currywurst if I behave.”

“So she bribed you,” Tariq commented, taking a seat. “Angela has you beat, chief. Badly.”

“Stupid geniuses,” Fareeha grumbled.

“Thank you for coming,” the headmaster of Westside said. “On behalf of both Westside Girls and Bayside Comprehensive, I’d like to thank you all of coming to the meeting tonight. I’d like to welcome to the Westside family Madame Sophie Martin.”

All of a sudden, two boys in masks ran out on stage, stark naked. One of them planted a kiss on the principal's face while the other took a picture. One of them had a cast on his left arm while the other had his leg in a medical leg boot that made him hobble. “Gud day!” one of them said, in a thick Australian accent before running off the stage again.

“Fawkes! Shimada!” Jack cried out, running after the boys.

“And you all thought I was going to be trouble,” Fareeha commented, with a grin, making everyone in the room laugh.

The Principal just sighed. She wasn’t paid well enough to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this. Between Euros 2016, E3 and me getting the flu, it's been a hectic weekend and Monday. 
> 
> Epilogue chapter coming up in the next couple of days, focusing more on Lena and Amelie. Thanks for all of your comments/kudos/general love. It was a blast writing this silliness.


	6. Heroes (Sweden) - Eurovision 2015 Winner

“So Genji and I are suspended,” Jamison said, brushing off some dust that settled on his prosthetic arm. “It was worth it, I think.”

Hana continued to rub her eyes in frustration as Lúcio started to cough from his laughing fit. Hana sighed, counting to three before speaking. “You’re an idiot.”

“You guys owe me 20 pounds,” The Australian said with a smirk, waving copies of the picture they took on stage.

Hana’s eye bulged, Lena and Satya shaking their heads as they grabbed their wallets. “The fuck is this?!”

“We dared him to do something that might throw attention from your ami,” Satya admitted. “We thought it would help.”

“Wasn’t expecting that though,” Lena added, slapping the bill in Jamison's waiting hand. "Well played, mate."

* * *

“It is with great sadness that, due to the actions of certain individuals, we will not be having the carnival this year. In its place, we will have a silent auction for our normal charity event. If you would like to contribute, please fill the attached form and send it back with your child. If you have any further inquiries, please contact the school directly,” Angela finished reading the note Hana gave them earlier that day.

“And for once, it wasn’t my fault,” Fareeha commented, peeking out of their bathroom.

“Thank the heavens for that,” Angela teased, setting the note on her nightstand before picking up her book. Fareeha glared at her but made no further comment. “Hey, you can’t blame me for taking the measures that I did.”

Fareeha scoffed, coming out in her tank top and shorts she normally slept in. “Have to hand it to you. I wasn’t expecting my whole squad to do that.”

“Security Chief Fareeha Amari is completely, otherworldly different than at home, civilian Fareeha Amari. When you’re with Aleks, you’re like a 12 year old.” Angela reminded her wife as she climbed into bed with her.

Fareeha looked aghast. “12 and a half! Thank you.”

Angela rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she had two children, not one.

* * *

 

**3 months later**

Amélie excused herself for a moment, stepping out into the balcony, packet of cigarettes at hand. She swore she could feel the disapproval of Dr. Ziegler from where she sat but the woman said nothing.

She had to hand it to the Amari-Ziegler’s. The house was both modern yet traditional. The building was contemporary; white façade of straight lines and big glass windows. But the inside was homey and warm. Influences from both sides were displayed to reflect its owners, with memorabilia from trips around the world scattered here and there.

Amelie lit the cigarette and sighed contently. That first week, now that she can look back at it, was the start of something else. Something better.

“There you are,” Lena said, closing the door behind her. She heard the brief sounds of the TV, signaling that the show wasn’t on yet. Lena wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning against her to watch to the sea. “Whatcha thinking of?”

Amélie chuckled, finishing her cigarette and flinging it down the rocky edge. “You. How I’m stuck with you now.”

“Can’t be that bad, can it?” Lena teased. She could feel the girl’s smile on her back.

Amélie turned around in the embrace, giving her girlfriend a long hard look. “Sometimes, you make me second guess,” Amélie joked, earning a pout from Lena that made her laugh. “But most of the time, I’m thankful. For what you’ve done. How you taught me how to love again.”

Lena gaped at her. “Who are you and what have you done to Amelie?” the smaller girl asked, getting a playful shove in return. “Oi, not the arm. It still hurts.”

Amelie bent down to kiss the bruised, bare shoulder and rested her head on top of Lena’s. Lena snuggled into her embrace. For now they were content. Soon though, she knew she had to leave her. The prospect of university, something she had been looking forward to, now filled her with dread. Alone, in another country, away from what she now had. Away from all she cared about. But it was a full scholarship.

“ _Je t’aime_ ,” she whispered into the girl’s hair.

Lena nudged her off her head, only to place a kiss on her lips as soon as she was able to. “I love you too, Amélie. From the moment I saw you, as corny as that sounds.” Amelie smiled, bending down to kiss Lena again, the other girl happily returning the kiss.

“Get a room!” Hana said, breaking them up. “Not my room though. I swear Lena if you go in there with her I will break your arm for real.”

“Impeccable timing, as always,” Lena bit out, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

“Not really a private setting, Casanova,” Hana said motioning to the open side yard, finishing the motion at the large glass windows. Lucio waved at them with a giant smirk on his face. Fareeha and Jack were giving them thumbs up while the other parents wore smiles on their faces. “Eurovision starts in 5 minutes. Prepared to get spanked by Switzerland.”

Both of them scoffed. “France will win, this year. Obviously.”

Hana laughed. “Sure, _Madame Moustache_.”

Amélie growled. “That was last year! Not this year! That was a hiccup in our flawlessness.”

“You’re both talking crazy. It’ll be Britain. End of story,” Lena piped in, taking hold of Amélie’s hand to lead them into the house, Hana already holding the door for them. Amélie could only smile, following her in. For now, she’ll relish the moment of being with her loved ones. Being with the people she cared about.

Until it was time to vote.

Then it’s war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Took longer than I expected since I got sidetracked by Overwatch and I wasn't happy with some of the parts I wrote before. 
> 
> Thank you all for putting up with this silliness. Thank you for your comments, all the kudos and just reading it. It was fun to write.
> 
> All of the titles are song titles. Look them up. Especially this chapter's. Better yet, check out Love Love Peace Peace. Just youtube it. You're welcome.


End file.
